


他说梦是彩色的 上

by meaooow



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaooow/pseuds/meaooow





	他说梦是彩色的 上

1.  
余姐把他带到104之前已经叮嘱过好几遍了。  
——若不是要残了，能不反抗就最好不要反抗。  
他俩人还没走到门前，里面小浩就被扔了出来，抱着肚子在地上打滚，哭喊得鼻涕都出来了。  
两旁保安很快的把人拉下去，余姐忐忑地瞅了他几眼，在门口犹豫再三，最后心一狠推开门，把他推了进去。  
早死早超生，好自为之吧。

2.  
张若昀一个月之前不这样，那时候他还是个吃喝不愁的小少爷，完全不为自己的生计发愁。  
一个月之后为什么沦落至此，他自己也不知道。  
李哥带他进那扇门时，并没有说过他接下来会遭遇的事。  
一切是由骗局开头的。  
满身腱子肉的男人从虚软的男生身体里拔出屌来，硬挺着黑紫发烫的阴茎朝他走来时，他下意识的拿了身后桌上的花瓶砸过去。花瓶砸在男人身上，碎在男人脚下，鲜艳的花朵随之被脚踩碎。  
暴戾的男人掐着他脖子将他掼进柔软的床铺里，狠狠给了他一巴掌。含着金钥匙出生的少爷生平头一次嘴角被人打出血，那力气很大，所以他头晕目眩的躺在床上没了反抗，任人扯了他衣裤，粗暴的掐咬。  
他不是第一次做爱，男人同男人交欢他很清楚，向来都是爽利的。  
被温柔的扩张，被小心的进入，然后置身天堂。  
而不是现在这种，甩着巴掌对他屁股的抽打。他脑袋闷进铺子里，屁股高高撅起，后头是舌头不厌其烦的搅入。  
小mb是他的第一任“师父”。  
男人对那个躺着的MB说：“你教教他怎么被人操。”  
那个男生爬过来，同他面对面，抬起他的下颌与他接了个吻。  
MB笑着说那我就帮您教教。  
第一次进入的不是阴茎，而是柔软的舌头，舔湿褶皱，刺进去翻搅肉壁。张若昀长长的哼了一声，穴口开始不受控制的收缩，那舌头便变本加厉的抵进去。男人在一旁抽着烟欣赏活春宫。  
MB用舌头和手指将人玩得高潮，他抱住身下战栗的人，双手滑过肩膀往下拢住两团肉揉捏。  
张若昀身上有肉，有胸有屁股。MB揉捏他的胸时叹了口气，一面咬住他耳朵一面将自己阴茎插进他湿软的洞里。  
“你真是太适合被人操了。”  
身材干瘪的MB如此说。  
也不是人人都天生基佬喜欢被人干，若是有其他赚钱且不累的活做，谁又会跑来做贱人一等的事？  
MB抱住他着迷的肏干，胡乱的吻印在他的后背与肩颈上，肉体撞着肉体拍出水声，他把阴茎抵进张若昀的宫口，然后说你要不要试试怀一个MB的孩子？  
沙发上的男人在此时起身一脚踹开了他，MB被踹得后仰，阴茎也跟着拔了出来，开了闸的精液晃悠着四处喷溅，落在张若昀后背与屁股上，像烟花棒飞溅的星火，烫得人手脚发冷。  
之后换了男人上场。  
张若昀后来为此在床上躺了一周，不过拿的工资确实很高。他哑着嗓子跟店员买药，嘴里说不出话只能用手比划自己的病情。  
也不知道该说是好还是不好，毕竟是等价交换，至少钱没有骗他。  
粉红色的钞票，谁不爱呢？

3.  
他被玫瑰花的刺弄伤了手，细小血珠渗了出来，不过包间里灯太暗，看不见，他只能感受到。  
座位中央的男人拿着麦克说，你会跳舞吗？  
张若昀说，不会。  
又一个烟灰缸砸了过来，那男人又问，会唱歌吗？  
张若昀平静地，依然说，不会。  
不知道对面的人拿了什么，旁边有人制止了。  
“够了，有完没完。”不大声，但是听着很少年，清亮。  
张若昀下意识抬眼瞥了眼，那人也正好扭过头来，看了眼他。  
烟雾缭绕的昏暗角落里，那眼神很亮，没什么感情的与他对视，不到一秒，又移开了。  
张若昀心想，挺惨，前前前前任。  
刘昊然。  
他们以前一起玩的时候，刘昊然可从来不进这种地方。他第一次撩他，比自己小九岁的人还会耳朵尖发红的喊你别乱开车！我还没成年。  
所以现在是成年人的玩法了，张若昀很能理解。  
“那你会什么？”拿麦克的人问。  
“都不会。”  
这次他没砸东西了。  
滚出去，男人挥挥手不耐烦道。  
他低了低头转身，等他要走到门口，那男的又拍着麦克喊，等等，你过来。  
张若昀顺从的走过去，看见茶几上铺满了粉红色的钱，在中间摆了一副骰子。  
游戏你玩吗？规则很简单，数大你拿钱，数小你任我怎么做，敢不敢？  
我本来就随便先生您怎么做。  
男人眼神上下扫他一圈，说，我心情不好，打死你都有可能。  
张若昀说，随便您怎么做，这是我的荣幸。  
这可是你说的。  
扔骰子没什么难的，张若昀坐在一边沙发上， 手旁摆着赢来的钱，身上少了件外套。玩了有几个回合了，他衣服慢慢的减少，身上偶尔出现几个青紫。这男人的确不懂怜香惜玉，虽然他也不是什么香玉。  
半个小时后，男人把骰子一甩，掷出去老远，说不玩了。  
包间里挺温暖的，甚至有点热，张若昀被人按在茶几上，一叠粉红色的钱扬起来洒在半空，飘飘摇摇的落下来，砸在他身上，遮住了他的视线。他想笑，嘴咧开了却老觉得眼睛疼，鼻子发酸。  
他裤子被人粗鲁扯下来，越发的冷了。  
还是那个熟悉的声音，说你疯完了就够了，别整天搞些见血的事，也不嫌触霉头。然后他身上一轻，那男人坐了回去，抽了根烟冷静了下来。  
起来，滚出去。  
男人踢踢他腿说。

4.  
张若昀在厕所遇见了刘昊然。  
他垂着眼清洗手，对背后的视线置之不理。  
刘昊然将他堵进厕所隔间。  
张若昀说，你不用在这里，去房间里更好。  
刘昊然问，有钱就可以。  
对，有钱就可以。他重复到。  
那房间是他第一次来这儿的房间，张若昀站在门口踌躇半秒，还是跟着走了进去。刘昊然给他倒了一杯水，他捧着热水坐在沙发上发呆。  
你就这种服务态度？  
张若昀放下杯子，说了句抱歉，也没反驳什么，挪起来半跪在地上，直接伸手就去解他裤子。  
他表情没有讨好，很平淡，像是不带感情的习惯性动作而已。  
刘昊然拍开了他的手，说你哭丧个脸干什么，我逼你了？  
张若昀又说句抱歉。他垂着眼睛，只看着地面。  
橘色暖光昏暗的投在房间里，身前的人站了几秒，又坐在一旁沙发上去了。  
你怎么跑来做这个了？  
缺钱。  
缺多少？  
很多。  
刘昊然想抽烟，但是他还不会抽，他烦躁的耙了耙头发，瞥到张若昀还跪在那里。  
起来。  
张若昀便也起来。  
坐下。  
张若昀听话的坐在沙发上，离他隔了两个人的距离。  
刘昊然觉得这人跟之前不一样了，从前的张若昀嘴皮子利索，说起话来向来嘴里往外出花，如今这人冷淡的像是超脱，话少人看着精神头也不对。  
他不知道这人怎么成这样了，但是想来做这行的本身也不奇怪，今天周皮那样弄他也没见他反抗。刘昊然心里头不舒服，一块鱼刺似的卡在胸口。  
当初是他甩的他，如今回过头来，这人跑来做这档子下贱的事，不舒服的居然也是他。凭什么？！  
刘昊然砸碎了一只高脚杯，红酒四处溅起，一旁的张若昀安静地看地面，交握手指不说话。  
张若昀，张若昀，张若昀！  
一只手掌带着酒味掐上他的脖子，扑压过来的身体带着青年人的强健，张若昀撞靠在沙发背上，眼前晕眩一阵，而后他看清了眼前人的脸。  
鼻子眼睛嘴巴，无一不是当年时的模样，只是轮廓更深了。  
张若昀扯起嘴角咧了个很难看的笑来：小屁孩，比以前更帅了嘛。


End file.
